El comienzo del fin
by stfuavm
Summary: Cuando a Kuchiki Rukia la cambian de escuela, conoce a un chico de cabello anaranjado llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, que resulta ser el mas popular de la escuela. Múltiples problemas se atraviesan en su camino gracias a su pasado y familia, pero Ichigo estará ahí para ayudarla a sobrepasarlos. Lo único que ella no sabe, es que el mismo será su mayor problema. [ Ichiruki , Ichigo/Rukia ]
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que han de pensar que estoy loca por empezar otra fanfic, pero cuando te dan ganas de escribir, tienes que hacerlo. Como sea, planeo que esta sea mas corta. Disfruten y pasen a dejar un review :)**

* * *

Cuando a Rukia le dijeron que la iban a cambiar de escuela no hubo reacción alguna de parte de ella. Asintió y siguió el día como si nada nuevo hubiera pasado.

Ella sabía que muy pronto pasaría, que su hermano se daría cuenta de lo que sufría y de que harían algo al respecto. Rukia, en cambio, no le importaba si hacían algo o no, ella no le interesaba ser la burla de su escuela. Escuela privada, gente adinerada gracias a su sangre.

¿Pero Rukia? Rukia no tenia esa sangre, ella fue una niña de la calle, rescatada y puesta en un orfanato junto con su hermana mayor. Su hermana salió de este y no le permitieron llevarse a Rukia hasta estar estabilizada, lo cual tardó unos 5 meses. A principios del sexto mes su hermana llegó tomada de la mano de un joven, alto y apuesto hombre. Y con la vida de su hermana hecha y resuelta, Rukia se fue a vivir con ella y con su novio. El muchacho venía de una familia adinerada, muy adinerada, familia a la que le pertenecía una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo. Con el cambio drástico de vida Rukia no se podía sentir mas afortunada. Los tres vivían en una enorme casa junto con todo lo que pudieran necesitar o querer.

Un año después, su hermana Hisana y su novio Byakuya se casaron. 2 años y medio mas pasaron y su hermana murió.

"Cuida de ella…" Le dijo a Byakuya en el lecho de su muerta. "..protege a mi hermana, por favor… mi amor, no dejes que le suceda nada malo." Rukia jamás vio a Byakuya llorar, ni una sola vez.

Tiempo después, la adoptó como su hermana y Rukia lo empezó a llamar hermano, como le era correspondido. Pero el nunca la ha llamado hermana, ni una sola vez. Educada como alguien con el apellido Kuchiki, Rukia fue enseñada a no mostrar ni una muestra de debilidad, a no derramar ni una sola lagrima, a no mostrar sentimientos y a tratar a su superiores como se debe.

Cuando entró a la escuela, a la mas apta para 'alguien como ella', rápidamente su historia se esparció por toda ella:

Rukia Kuchiki, ojos morados, cabello negro, estatura baja y físico pequeño, hermana _adoptada_ de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Comenzaron con pequeños comentarios y bromas, a los que ella ignoraba o fingía reír junto con los demás. Luego las burlas se le fueron uniendo, y Rukia no tenía amigos, después las agresiones, y Rukia era la niña que nunca sonreía, y luego los golpes, Rukia no hablaba con nadie.

Así pasó primaria y secundaria, y el primer año de preparatoria, y si fuera por ella el resto de el bachillerato. Pero su hermano por alguna razón que Rukia desconocía se enteró. Si no fueron por los moretones en sus piernas y brazos –que ella decían que eran por educación física– o por los rasguños y una que otra herida que de vez en cuando traía en su cara –que ella decía que era por el club de artes marciales–, entonces Rukia no sabía por que se había dado cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, toda su vida escolar había llegado a casa con esas heridas y el nunca había notado nada.

"Mañana mismo" Le aclaró su hermano. "Tu nuevo uniforme y todos los útiles necesarios ya los tienes, despídete de quien desees y a partir de mañana iras a una escuela publica" Terminó sin dejar de apartar sus ojos de su periódico

"Si, hermano" Dijo y después de una reverencia salió y se encaminó a la escuela.

Esa noche preparó todas sus cosas y se fue a acostar temprano como siempre. Con su nuevo uniforme sobre la mesa y el antiguo en el closet.

* * *

"¡ICHIGOOOO!"

Con una patada en la cara, Ichigo saludó a su amigo Keigo.

"Buenos Días" Dijo viendo a su amigo caer al suelo.

Entró al salón y dejó sus cosas, luego se sentó y antes de que pudiera acomodarse bien Orihime Inoue se acercó a su lugar.

"¡Buenos Días, Kurosaki-kun!" Dijo con su dulce y cálida voz.

Ichigo le sonrió "Buenos Días, Inoue" La saludó.

"¿Has escuchado? Habrá un alumno nuevo" Dijo acercándose un poco mas a el.

"¿Eh? Pero si estamos a mediados de bimestre" Dijo Ichigo extrañado pero con una cara de indiferencia.

"¡Lo se!" Exclamó. "Eso lo hace raro ¿no crees Kurosaki-kun?"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar la maestra entró al salón y todos se fueron a sus lugares. El representante de la clase ordenó a todos pararse y saludar y cuando terminaron se sentaron. La maestra se aclaró la garganta y acomodó los lentes.

"Antes que nada, como ya algunos sabrán, tenemos una estudiante de nuevo ingreso" Dijo. Orihime que estaba a un par de sillas frente a Ichigo volteó y lo que el le entendió al leer sus labios fue que dijo "Es 'Una'". Ichigo le sonrió de nuevo y asintió, después volvió su atención hacia enfrente.

"Por favor, pasa" Y con esto la puerta se abrió y una pequeña chica entró. Venía mirando hacia el suelo pero apenas se paró al lado de la maestra sus ojos se abrieron y miraron firmemente hacia el frente.

 _Violeta._ Pensó Ichigo.

"Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, un gustó" Dijo y se reverenció.

"Muy bien, muy bien, bienvenida Kuchiki-san, por favor toma asiento en…" Recorrió la mirada por el salón. "Junto a Kurosaki-san" Lo señaló. Ichigo alzó las cejas y luego volvió a su ceño fruncido y mirada de indiferencia de siempre. Rukia caminó hacia el y sin mirar a nadie a los ojos se sentó a su lado. Ichigo la miró de reojo y de solo verla le molestaba. Rukia llevaba consigo un aura de frialdad e indiferencia, y además de eso, era muy pequeña, y el hecho de que o fuera y de que tuviera esa aura a Ichigo le molestaba.

"Kurosaki-san, dejo a Rukia en tus manos hoy" Dijo la maestra dándoles la espalda y comenzando a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

"¡Maestra, yo no–¡"

"¡Abran todos sus libros en la página 147!" Lo interrumpió. Ichigo bufó y abrió su libro. Rukia, que lo estaba mirando de reojo suspiró y abrió igualmente su libro.

* * *

Las primeras clases pasaron y el timbre sonó. El salón se vació rápidamente e Ichigo estaba por irse cuando la escuchó hablar por segunda vez en el día.

"Kurosaki" Le llamó, con expresión seria y sin interés. "Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi casillero?"

Ichigo la miró y antes de que pudiera contestar Keigo llegó como bala y se le puso enfrente a Ichigo.

"¡Ahh~!" Suspiró Keigo. "La hermosa estudiante nueva, ¡Kuchiki-san!, yo con mucho gusto te muestro donde está tu casillero"

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pero luego habló:

"Muchas gracias" Dijo, siguiendo a Keigo fuera del salón.

Ichigo subió y bajó sus hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos subió al tejado de la escuela, donde siempre comía con sus amigos.

Minutos mas tarde, Keigo apareció por la puerta.

"¡He vuelto!" Dijo y se hizo a un lado, mostrando a Rukia parada detrás de el. "Acompañado de la bellísima Kuchiki-san~" La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia donde le dijo que se sentara, Rukia, algo molesta por su repentino tacto, le dio las gracias y se sentó. Vio caras nuevas y se aclaró la garganta.

"Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, gracias por invitarme a desayunar con ustedes" Dijo. Ichigo rodó los ojos.

 _Nosotros no te invitamos, fue Keigo._ Pensó.

"Eres bienvenida cuando quieras Kuchiki-san" Le dijo Mizuiro con una sonrisa.

Todos se presentaron y le regalaron una sonrisa. Todos excepto Ichigo.

"¿Ichigo, no te vas a presentar?" Le preguntó Mizuiro.

"Ya nos presentaron, ella va en mi salón" Dijo tomando un audible sorbo de su caja de jugo.

"¡Ichigo tienes que–!"

"Esta bien, ¿tu nombre es Ichigo, no? Era lo único que me faltaba saber, tu nombre" Le interrumpió Rukia. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco y la miró. Ella, increíblemente, le regaló una muy pequeña y suave sonrisa. Ichigo parpadeo varias veces y luego miró hacia el suelo.

"Si, me llamo Ichigo" Respondió.

* * *

Sonó la campana del final de el día y todos salieron disparados hacia la salida. Rukia estaba guardando sus cosas cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y leyó un mensaje que recién le había llegado de su hermano, diciéndole que estaban afuera esperando a por ella.

Rukia se apresuró y cuando terminó salió corriendo a la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada se acomodó la falda, cabello y blusa. Luego tomó aire y salió caminando normalmente del edificio. Caminó una cuadra y al doblar la esquina, como ella esperaba, la limusina de siempre ya estaba ahí esperandola. Le había insistido a su hermano que ella quería caminar a casa, pero su hermano no se lo permitió, así que al menos le pidió recogerla donde no pudieran verla. Caminó hacia ella y entró al auto. Dentro estaba su hermano terminando una llamada por teléfono. El coche arrancó y Rukia esperó pacientemente a que Byakuya terminara su conversación. Minutos después colgó y guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo. Rukia se aclaró la garganta y dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

"Hermano, buenas tardes" Dijo. Alzó su cabeza. "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

"Excelente, gracias" Le respondió sin voltearla a ver. "¿Cómo te fue a ti en la escuela, mejor?"

"Me ha ido bien, me invitaron a desayunar unos compañeros y las clases están sencillas."

Byakuya miro por la ventana. "Me alegra oírlo" Dijo aun que no pareciera.

La conversación se dio por acabada y Rukia igualmente se asomó por la ventana. Todo eran arboles y compañeros de su escuela cuando reconoció una cabellera naranja. Pasaron rápidamente junto a Ichigo y Rukia no pudo ignorarlo, sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que no lo pudo ver mas.

"Ese muchacho…" Habló su hermano haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera y volteara rápidamente a verlo. "Por el color de su cabello puedo decir que es un delincuente."

Rukia no sabía que decir, así que permaneció callada.

"No creo que sea correcto que te juntes con el" Le dijo pero sonó mas como una orden. "Evítalo lo mas que se pueda"

Hesitó un poco y no sabia por qué, tal vez por que no conocía para nada a este chico y su hermano podría estar haciendo un prejuicio. Pero también podía estar en lo correcto y lo mejor sería evitarlo. Rukia volvió su mirada a la ventana.

"Si, hermano" Decidió seguir las ordenes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh pues, tenía el siguiente capítulo ya listo, así que aquí esta. Y como estoy enferma y falte a clases, voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Reviews? ;)**

* * *

La campana del receso sonó y de nuevo el salón se vació inmediatamente. Rukia sacó su almuerzo y se encaminó a donde estaba un grupo de chicas. Antes de que llegara Ichigo se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse y prestarle atención.

"¿Vamos juntos?" Le preguntó con indiferencia refiriéndose a la azotea.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero no gracias" Le respondió y siguió caminando, haciendo que Ichigo se moviera a un lado. Confundido la miro acercarse al grupo de chicas que los miraban atentamente y con expresiones de sorpresa en sus ojos. Cuando Rukia llegó se reverenció y dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Una de las chicas sonrió y le respondió algo. Luego todas salieron del salón.

Ichigo seguía parado en el mismo lugar preguntándose si la habían molestado de alguna forma. Al final le dio lo mismo y estaba por irse cuando Orihime se paró frente suyo.

"Kurosaki-kun, ¿Kuchiki-san no desayunaba con ustedes?" Le preguntó confundida.

"Si pero al parecer no quiere, se adelantó con tus amigas, comerá con ustedes" Dijo. "Da igual, nos vemos" Se despidió y se alejó.

Caminó por los pasillos, recibiendo las miradas a las que tan acostumbrado estaba, luego subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

"¡Ichi-gow!" Le saludó Keigo corriendo hacia el cuando llegó a la azotea. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego se asomó detrás de el.

"¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-sa–?"

"Dijo que no quería comer con nosotros, se fue con las amigas de Orihime y Tatsuki" Le dijo mientras avanzaba y se sentaba entre Chad y Uryuu. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Keigo.

"¡AH, ICHIGO!, ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A LA BELLISIMA KUCHIKI-SAN!?" Gritó mientras se tiraba derrotado encima de Ichigo. "¡ES TU CULPA!" Ichigo se lo quitó de encima con un codazo, haciendo que callera al suelo sosteniéndose sus costillas.

"¡No le hice nada, ella sola se quiso ir!" Le gritó con las manos en puño, listo para darle otro golpe.

"Tal vez fuiste tu la que le incomodó, Keigo" Comentó Mizuiro.

Keigo lanzó un chillido. "¡No puede ser!" Dijo tirándose a llorar boca abajo.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y abrió su caja de jugo de naranja. Miró hacia el patio y alcanzó a ver a el grupo de Orihime y Tatsuki comiendo bajo un árbol. Buscó a Rukia con su mirada y la vio comiendo su desayuno. Orihime se le acercaba y Rukia le sonreía amablemente. Después Ichigo volvió su atención a sus amigos.

"Kuchiki-san" Le llamó Orihime. "Podría preguntar…¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar con Kurosaki-kun y los demás como ayer?" Terminó de decir y todas las chicas se acercaron un poco mas a ella. Rukia las miro sorprendida y subió su mano a su nuca, sobándosela.

"Eh, bueno…la verdad es que quiero tener amigas también" Mintió. No es que no quisiera, pero esa no era la razón.

"¡Ah! ¿Ósea qué ya tan rápido eres 'amiga' de Kurosaki?" Preguntó una de cabello corto y café.

"Ah, no, no, no somos amigos, corrijo lo dicho" Aclaró. "Compañeros, mas bien"

"Ya veo…" Dijo Orihime. "Pues, has causado un poco de revuelo hace un rato…" Le dijo Orihime. "Veras, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun es muy popular en esta escuela" Explicó, alzando su dedo.

"Especialmente entre las chicas" Agregó una morena de cabello corto y ondulado.

Rukia las miró sorprendidas, creyendo que era una broma, pero luego de ver las miradas de todas se dio cuenta de que hablaban en serio. ¿Cómo era posible que esta cabeza de zanahoria pudiera ser tan popular?.

"Y cuando rechazaste ir con el hoy, varias chicas lo vieron" Dijo Orihime. "Tu nombre se escucha por los pasillos, Kuchiki-san"

 _Excelente._ Pensó Rukia. _Empezamos mal…_

* * *

"Kuchiki" Llamó la maestra a Rukia sin dejar de escribir en el pizarrón. "¿Podrías despertar a Kurosaki por mi?" Le pidió. Rukia se preguntó por que tenía que ser ella, pero igualmente lo hizo. Suspiró y sintió las miradas de algunas chicas en ella, y no se sentían agradables. Tragó saliva y estiró su brazo, posando su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

"Kurosaki" Le llamó, sacudiendo levemente su brazo. Ichigo no reacciono. "Kurosaki, despierta" Volvió a llamarlo, de nuevo ni un solo movimiento. Empezando a molestarse se paró frente a su banca y poso ambas manos en sus ambos hombros.

"¡Kurosaki!" Lo sacudió esta vez con brusquedad, inclinándose hacia delante para moverlo con mas fuerza.

Ichigo se alzó de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente contra la barbilla de Rukia, echándola para atrás y haciendo que su espalda callera en el respaldo de la silla de el compañero de enfrente, para terminar cayendo al suelo.

Ichigo se sobaba la cabeza, repitiendo "duele, duele, duele". Se paró de su silla enfadado, buscando a quien quiera que haya sido.

"¿¡Quien mierda–!?"

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Gritó Orihime parándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia ella, tirándose de rodillas a su lado. Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre Rukia botada en el suelo.

"¡Oh dios! " Susurraban rápidamente los demás.

"Se golpeó demasiado fuerte"

"¡No se ve bien!"

"Es…estoy bien, Inoue" Dijo Rukia con dificultad, apretando sus dientes. Ichigo siguió su voz y vio a Rukia botada frente a el, abrazándose a ella misma en el suelo. Cuando la vio se paró de golpe de su silla, asustado.

"¡Se golpeó fuertemente en la espalda!" Le dijo Orihime a la maestra.

"¡Kurosaki, lleva a Kuchiki a la enfermería!" Gritó la maestra. Ichigo no dudó y rápidamente empujó su mesa hacia atrás para arrodillarse frente a Rukia y cargarla en sus brazos. Después salió corriendo a la enfermería.

* * *

La enfermera le había ordenado que esperara cuando cerró la cortina. Dejando a Ichigo parado mirando a la tela. Se sentó en una silla y escuchó movimiento de sabanas. Pensó en lo que había sucedido, todo fue muy rápido. Recordó haber decidió echarse una siesta ya que esa clase era muy sencilla para el, después sintió un agarre y un terremoto hizo que se despertara, luego un intenso dolor en su cabeza y resultaba que Rukia estaba botada frente a el, herida gracias a el.

 _Joder._

Una enfermera se acercó a el y le dijo que atendería el golpe en su cabeza. Ichigo le dio las gracias y dejó que hiciera su trabajo. Después de ponerle crema y darle una bolsa de hielo le dijo que se tenía que retirar a clase. Le dijo que estaba esperando a la chica de al lado pero la enfermera insistió en que se fuera, ya que no podía seguir perdiendo clases, luego le aseguró que ellas se encargarían de la chica.

"Tu novia estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte" Le dijo.

"No es mi novia" Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño mas de lo normal. "Y no me preocupo" Aclaró. La enfermera sonrió un poco y se disculpó. Luego se paró y se fue, el timbre sonando justo cuando salió de la enfermería. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su salón alcanzó a ver a Orihime acercarse corriendo hacia su dirección.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Le gritó mientras se acercaba a el. "¿Kuchiki-san…" Empezó a hablar sin aliento. "¿Kuchiki-san está bien?" Dijo obviamente preocupada.

"Estará bien, ya la están tratando en la enfermería" Le dijo, tratando de calmarla. "No me dejaron quedarme, pero ellas se encargarán de todo".

Orihime suspiró aliviada. "Menos mal" Dijo. Luego miró al suelo y le tomó unos segundos volver a hablar. "¿Y-Y tu como estas, Kurosaki-kun?" Le preguntó. Ichigo la miró extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

"¿Oh, yo? Estoy bien, lo mío solo fue un golpe en la cabeza" Dijo alzando su bolsa de hielo de su cabeza.

Orihime sonrió cálidamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

"Me alegro…".

La campana sonó, dando a saber que la siguiente clase había comenzado. Ambos se encaminaron al salón.

* * *

Rukia sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda y barbilla. Se quejó un poco y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el techo y las luces blancas. Se quedó así unos segundos mas hasta que intentó moverse, haciendo que el dolor volviera fuertemente. Sacó otro quejido mas fuerte, mientras se sostenía el estomago con su brazo y con el otro se recargaba en la cama. La cortina se abrió y Rukia vio a la enfermera entrar con una mirada concernida.

"No te deberías mover por ahora" Le dijo caminando rápidamente hacia ella y volviéndola a acostar. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

"Pasaras el resto del día aquí, cuando sea hora de la salida podrás irte a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo la enfermera. Posó sus ojos en su cuerpo y vio que le habían quitado la ropa y vendado de su pecho hacia abajo, parando justo encima de su ombligo.

"Gracias" Murmuró.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente sonó la campana de la salida. Rukia se había dormido pero al escucharla se empezó a despertar lentamente. Preguntándose si ya era hora. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a la enfermera, pero lo que si vio fue a la puerta abrirse.

Fue inevitable no reconocerlo, su cabello naranja fue lo primero que captó su atención cuando entró.

"Kuchiki" La llamó, caminando hacia ella, luego se detuvo y con una expresión que Rukia no alcanzó a entender se dio rápidamente la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"Yo creo que– umm…deberías ponerte tu blusa…" Musitó.

Rukia recordó que no tenía nada mas que las vendas puestas. Rápidamente buscó a su blusa y cuando se estiró para tomarla de la orilla de la cama el dolor volvió a su espalda, solo que con menos intensidad. Ichigo escuchó su pequeño quejido y se asomó por encima de su hombro. Su blusa estaba en sus pies y ella se había abrazado el pecho con su brazo, esperando a que pasara el dolor. Ichigo tomó aire y apretó sus puños. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella.

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo, repitiéndose a si mismo que tenía vendas que la cubrían.

"No necesito tu ayuda" Murmuró aun sosteniéndose a si misma, pausando entre cada palabra para remarcar que no quería que lo hiciera.

"No seas terca, ¿qué no te ves?" Le dijo molesto. Tomó la blusa y la sostuvo con ambas manos. "Te la voy a poner". Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos pero al final se dejó ayudar, derrotada, reconociendo que necesitaba ayuda. Ichigo se acercó a ella y hizo que pasara ambos brazos por las mangas y se la acomodó.

"Encárgate del resto" Le dijo y Rukia comenzó a abrocharse los botones y a hacerse su moño. Cuando terminó lo observó e Ichigo le regresó la mirada, sosteniéndosela.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Preguntó rascándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. "Fue mi culpa…lo siento" Dijo, esta vez bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

Rukia lo miró y suspiro. Pensando que tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con el.

 _No parece ser un delincuente…ni mala persona, tal vez mi hermano se equivoca…_

 _Pero el nunca se equivoca._

"Estoy bien ahora, fue solo un accidente así que no tienes que preocupar–"

"Déjame acompañarte a casa" La interrumpió. Rukia lo miró y vio una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Sigues sin estar muy bien, tu espalda obviamente aún duele, así que quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien a tu casa" Le aclaró.

"N-No es necesario, llegan por mi en auto, así que estaré bien" Le dijo, sin importarle que el supiera eso, no parecía del tipo chismoso. Ichigo parecía confundido al principio pero luego sacó un bufido, mirando hacia un lado.

"Bueno, menos mal pues" Dijo. "Te ayudaré a pararte"

Rukia no se negó esta vez, Ichigo dejó que usara sus brazos como apoyó para que se sentara al borde de la cama, luego la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que Rukia le diera una mirada.

"No seas idiota, es para ayudarte" Dijo y con eso aclarado la alzó y posicionó en el suelo.

"No me llames idiota, cabeza de zanahoria" Le contestó, ambos se lanzaron miradas.

"¿Cómo alguien tan enana puede ser tan peleonera?" Le preguntó, soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás. Rukia se contuvo al querer darle otro insulto pero en cambio inhaló y exhaló para calmarse.

"Como sea, gracias Kurosa–"

"Llámame Ichigo" Le dijo repentinamente.

"¿Qué– Eh?"

"Que me llames Ichigo" Le dijo molesto por tener que repetírselo. "No me gusta como suena cuando dices mi apellido"

"¿Cómo algo así te puede molestar?" Le dijo confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Ichigo estuvo a punto de contestar cuando lo interrumpió:

"Como quieras, tu me tienes que seguir llamando Kuchiki" Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ichigo gruñó y rodó los ojos, siguiéndola por detrás. Su hermano seguro no había llegado, ya que después de revisar su teléfono no vio ningún mensaje o llamada perdida.

Salieron juntos del edificio y cuando llegaron a la banqueta Rukia se detuvo. Todavía quedaban varios estudiantes y la mayoría tenían sus miradas puestas en ambos. Ichigo también se detuvo y la miro.

"Aquí nos separamos, mi hermano no ha de tardar en llegar" Dijo. "Gracias, Kuro– ah… Ichigo"

Ichigo puso una cara de algo así como disgusto. "No me tienes que dar las gracias, enana, yo fui el que te lastimó" Rukia no soportaba el hecho de que la llamara enana, así que estuvo a punto de gritarle algo pero esta vez el la interrumpió:

"Como sea, cuídate, nos vemos" Le dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando mientras se despedía con la mano.

Rukia lo vio alejarse y suspiró. Las palabras de su hermano repitiéndose en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado.

 _"Por el color de su cabello puedo decir que es un delincuente"_

 _"No creo que sea correcto que te juntes con el"_

 _"Evítalo lo mas que se pueda"_

¿Pero Ichigo no era mala persona, o si?

 _Supongo que si no se entera, no hay problema._ Pensó, viendo la limusina acercándose.


End file.
